KyuKyu's Nippies & Yeyeconda
by kjwzz
Summary: just really short story about kyusung IN 3 PART
1. how funny they are

**Kyu Nippies & Yeyeconda **

_Lagi iseng buat bikin drabble baru jadi ini ^^ jadi klo banyak kata berantakan tolong di maklumi aku lagi obsessed of Kyu's nippies and yeyeconda jadi aku iseng nulis ini ^^ just for having fun karena excited sama #KyuSungDay besok ^^ OH iya inspirasi ini dari eonnie yang selalu ngebully aku dan yeyeconda ku eonnie fei ^^_

**Cast : KYUHYUN & YESUNG**

**THIS'S STORY IS MINE BUT KYUHYUN AND YESUNG BELONG TO EACH OTHER..**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

Kyuhyun berbaring malas-malasan di dorm akhirnya dia bisa istirahat setelah rutinitas padat untuk promosi SJM Swing beberapa minggu ini. Semua badannya terasa remuk dengan malas ia membuka iphonenya dan membuka twitternya bermaksud untuk melihat informasi apa yang sedang jadi perbincangan dan juga untuk mengechek kekasihnya yang senang sekali ber-sns.

" ini weekend tapi kenapa dia tidak muncul?" dia melihat twitternya yang hanya berisikan banyak pujian dari rekan dan fansnya tentang SJM SWING comeback.

" ah aku merindukannya apa yang sedang yesung hyung lakukan sekarang? "

Kyuhyun mulai mengetikkan kata "Yesung" di search barnya namun belum sempat kyuhyun meng-klik enter dia menemukan sebuah kata "yeyeconda" di urutan kedua setelah yesung. Dengan rasa ingin tahu yang cukup biasa saja iya mulai mengklik "yeyeconda" dan menemukan banyak keanehan.

" yeyeconda is a latin name of yesung nagini."

'Apalagi ini yesung nagini' batin kyuhyun, ia langsung mencari yesung nagini di search bar dan menemukan banyak photo yesung bukan hanya photo yesung tapi photo sesuatu milik yesung.

Mata Kyuhyun yang tadinya agak mengantuk seketika itu juga terbuka lebar diapun mencoba bangun karena sesuatu miliknya juga ikut bangun -.-" .

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YEYECONDA"

" ahahaha ini lucu sekali aku sampai tak dapat berkata apa apa. Ahaha yesung hyung."

Segera kyuhyun mebuka pesannya dan mengirim sebuah pesan singkat serupa perintah untuk yesung hyungnya.

To : yesungie

_Besok setelah kau pulang dari kerja tunggu aku di apartemenmu. _

_Saranghae Baby hyungie~ ^^_

"Baby sungie selalu bisa membuatku ingin memakannya" kata kyuhyun sambil memunculkan smirk ala evilnya itu.

Di tempat lain …

Seorang namja berusia 30 tahun namun memiliki muka 17 tahun ini tengah sibuk melihat sesuatu di laptopnya. "KyuKyu nippies" terpampang jelas di search bar di layar handphonenya awalnya yesung ingin mencari photo siwon bersamanya untuk dijadikan postingan di twitter untuk ulang tahun dongsaengnya itu tapi disinilah ia sekarang menatapi photo photo berisikan kyuhyun mengenakan t-shirt yang lumayan ketat sehingga nipplesnya terlihat.

" kyu sepertinya membutuhkan bra~"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA KYUKYU NIPPIES"

"ada ada saja ^^ tapi itu lucu dan juga sexy" kata yesung yang kini tertawa dan berbicara sendiri sambil membayangkan hal yang tidak tidak sepertinya.

Tiba tiba iphonenya bergetar menampilkan sebuah pesan dari "BabyKyu"nya

From : BabyKyu

_Besok setelah kau pulang dari kerja tunggu aku di apartemenmu. _

_Saranghae Baby hyungie~ ^^_

"Besok kan hari senin? Memangnya kyuhyun tidak ada kegiatan? Oh iya SJM baru selesai promote di korea." Lagi yesung bicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

To : BabyKyu

_Baiklah.. tapi apa kau tak ada acara? Kau tidak merayakan ulang tahun Siwon?_

_Dasar childish~_알라뷰한다 ^^

Send .. dan hanya dalam waktu sekejap kyuhyun membalasnya.

From : BabyKyu

_Siwon hyung masih di China.. aku merindukanmu jadi kita harus bertemu._

_Sampai jumpa besok baby.. jaljayong~_

'Dasar pemaksa hahahaha' batin yesung. Belom sempat yesung membalas kyu mengiriminya sebuah pesan dan voice note.

From : BabyKyu

_Jangan menghancurkan hariku ini dengan mempost tweet tentang hal yang aneh sudah cukup dengan yehyuk kemaren jangan ada yewon hari ini. _

_**Voice note : baby~ bogosipdaing~ saranghae chu~**_

Terdengar nada yang sangat manja dalam voice note itu sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ada dalam pesan sms Yesung hanya bisa tertawa akan tingkah laku kekasihnya yang sangat childish, possessive, dan jealousy ini. Yesung sangat bahagia misinya memposting photonya dan eunhyuk berpelukan berhasil membuat possessive brat itu cemburu ~

" ya sudah photo siwon aku post besok saja"

Iya menaruh iphone di nakas meja samping tempat tidurnya dan mematikan lampu kamarnya.. terlelap di kesunyian menanti indahnya besok bertemu kyuhyun sang kekasih ^^.

**FIN **

Sebenernya mau lebih panjang tapi..

Aku tau ini udah absurd jadi aku gamau panjangin lagi.

Maaf yah kalau jelek..

Jangan lupa nanti malem jam 10 bikin hastag #HappyYeKyuDay #HappyKyuSungDay

Oh besok FFN ku ultah juga ^^ pamit dulu yah sampai jumpa besok ^^

**Mind to review ^^**


	2. kyukyu nippies

**PART. KYUKYU'S NIPPIES**

nah kan ini apa? udah baca aja ^^ mumpung dells lagi seneng nulis ~

CAST : KYUHYUN YESUNG THAT BELONG TO EACH OTHER

THIS'S STORY IS MINE

SELAMAT MEMBACA ^^

Hari melelahkan untuk yesung namun tidak dapat di pungkiri bahwa hari ini merupakan hari yang ia nantikan karena ia akan bertemu dengan kyuhyun. Semalam kyuhyun berkata akan datang ke apartemennya jadi setelah ia sampai ke apartemennya kira-kira jam 6 sore yesung langsung membereskan apartemennya dan memasak pasta instant untuk kyuhyun. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 lebih 45 menit namun kyuhyun belum juga datang akhirnya yesung memutuskan untuk menuju kamarnya sekedar beristirahat sejenak.

Yesung memejamkan matanya kurang lebih sekitar 30 menit hingga sepasang tangan gempal melingkar di pinggang yesung dan mengusik istirahat sejenaknya.

" baby~ hey sleepy head baby wake up now." Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga yesung menimbulkan friksi aneh di leher yesung dan mencium serta meninggalkan jejak liur di leher yesung semaunya.

Yesung yang merasa terusik terbangun dengan desahan lolos dari bibirnya akibat friksi yang kyuhyun ciptakan.

"kyu~" yesung mencoba membuat kyuhyun berhenti dari kegiatannya namun hanya ditanggapi dehaman oleh kyuhyun.

"kyu~ stop it." yesung mulai gusar karena ia hampir saja terbawa permainan kyu yang sangat nikmat.

"wae, aku lapar kau tahu?" kyuhyun langsung menoleh kearah yesung dan menyudahi kegiatannya.

"ya sudah ayo makan aku sudah membuatkan mu makanan." Yesung mencoba bangun namun tangan kyuhyun yang masih berada di pinggangnya mempersulit pergerakannya.

" kau tau makanan itu sudah dingin kau aku sudah menunggumu tidur dari tadi 1 jam lebih aku menunggumu." Kyuhyun berbohong dan jelas dia tidak akan mau melepaskan yesung yang sudah ada dalam genggamannya ini.

" benarkah? Aku tidur selama itu?" tanya yesung dengan wajahnya yang clueless kyuhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan masih terus merapatkan pelukannya sehingga kyuhyun dapat mencium aroma apel dan coffe dari ceruk leher yesung.

"Aku sudah memesan honey combo chicken kesukaanmu baby jadi tenang saja." Kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum bangga.

" kesukaanku? Bukannya itu kesukaanmu?"

" karena apa yang jadi kesukaanku jadi kesukaanmu juga dan itu harus."

"dasar tukang paksa."

"dan tukang paksa ini kekasihmu suka atau tidak karena aku tak akan melepaskan baby hyungieku yang sangat sexy ini."

"ya~ berhenti menggombal, dan lepaskan aku kau itu berat tau kyu~."

"I don't want to no no." kyuhyun malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya karena ia gemas dengan namja manis dihadapannya ini.

" ya fatty brat~ aku sesak kau ingin kekasihmu ini mati hah?."

" hehehe mian baby, chu~" kyuhyunpun melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa yesung berbaring di lengannya.

"kyu, apa stylistmu sudah diganti?"

"aniyo baby, wae geurayo?"

" geunyang, akhir – akhir ini kau selalu menggunakan baju yang pas sekali dengan tubuhmu malah terlihat begitu ketat hingga.." yesung tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hingga apa baby? Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

" aniyo kau terlihat tampan tapi nipplesmu terlihat kemana mana sepertinya kau butuh bra."

" HAH? YA~ KIM JONGWOON AKU INI NAMJA." kyuhyun etengah berteriak

"tapi ada kok bra untuk namja aku kemarin sempat melihat-lihat di internet, ini lihat warna hitam dan biru ini cocok untukmu." Yesung dengan wajah polosnya mulai menujukan gambar bra untuk pria di iphonenya kepada kyuhyun yang hanya ditanggapi kuhyun dengan wajah malas.

_TINGTONG~ bell apartemen berbunyi_

" mungkin itu chicken pesananku aku ambil dulu sebentar." Kyuhyun secepat kilat pergi menuju pintu masuk mengambil 2 box chicken honey combo dan memberikan uang kepada pengantar makanan tersebut.

Kyuhyun menuju meja makan dengan seraya memanggil yesung menuju keruang makan.

" yesung hyung ayo makan."

Yesung berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk tepat di sebelah kyuhyun dan langsung mengambil paha atas ayam tersebut dan memakannya begitu pula halnya dengan kyuhyun mereka sibuk dengan makanan mereka sehingga keadaan jadilah sunyi hanya terdengar suara kunyahan terdengar disana.

Yesung menaruh ayamnya dan mulai melihat kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah berulang – ulang dengan wajah yang sangat (sok) serius.

" ada apa hyungie, apa ada yang salah dari ku?"

" sepetinya aku memang harus membelikanmu bra itu." Kata yesung dengan wajah yang masih serius namun penuh kepolosan itu. Kyuhyun hanya dapat melihat namjachingunya itu dengan tatapan gemas dan ingin rasanya menjadikan yesung sebagai chicken honey combo supaya ia bisa melahapnya sekarang juga.

" aku serius aku akan membelikan mu saat ulang tahun mu ah ani ani, saat anniversary kita."

"anniversary?"

"Jangan bilang kau melupakannya kyu?"

"ah? An..aniyo.."

" aku lelah sebaiknya kau pulang."

" tapi aku baru disini sekitar 30 menit yesung?"

" kau bilang kau sudah menungguku tertidur sampe 1 jam lebih?"

"ah itu.."

"berbohong dan melupakan anniv kita, bagus cho kyuhyun.. pergi sana."

"aku hanya bercanda."

" aku lelah, kau tahu pintu keluar kan. Goodnight."

Yesung berjalan menuju kamarnya dan segera menguncinya meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan bingung.

'Yesung itu kenapa? Seperti wanita sedang datang bulan saja' batin kyuhyun.

"padahal hari ini hyungdeul sedang makan direstoran meat bersama apa aku harus menyusul? ah~lebih baik aku kembali ke dorm."

Kyuhyun pun berjalan keluar dari apartemen yesung dengan santai menuju dorm.

_**kyusung**_

Di dalam kamar yesung mencoba mengistirahatkan dirinya sambil tersenyum.. misinya untuk membuat yesung cemburu belum selesai, ini semua udah yesung rencanakan untuk surprise anniversarynya.

" ah iya~ aku belom mem-post tweet untuk siwon."

Yesung mulai mengetikkan kata beberapa kata dan menambahkan photonya bersama siwon dengan siwon memeluknya dari belakang (tampak seperti editan buat aku-.-) and posted.

_시원아 생일축하해 형이알라뷰한다 _

Begitulah isinya Siwon-a Happy birthday hyungie i-love-you-ing~^^. Sengaja sekali yesung mengetikkan kata I love you ditambah sisipan cute di belakang katanya.

"Ah lebih baik aku istirahat sekarang." Yesung menaruh iphone dan mematikan lampu kamarnya sekali lagi sepeti cerita sebelumnya hihi ^^

**-it is because kyukyu's nippies-**

**_MASIH ADA 1 PART LAGI ^^ WAIT WAIT YAH _**

**_DELLS WILL WORK HARD _**

**_HAPPYKYUSUNG DAY DAN HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY FFN (1 DAYS AGAIN)_**


	3. HAPPY YEYECONDA AND KYU NIPPIES DAY

**HAI HAPPY KYUSUNG DAY GUYS~ DELLS BACK**

**AH INI PART TERAKHIR MAAF YAH BARU SEMPET NGE POST DAN MAAF KLO BERANTAKAN SOALNYA TADI SAMBIL NGERJAIN TUGAS UTS -.-**

**SELAMAT MENIKMATI CINTA DI KYUSUNG DAY **

**CAST MASIH KYU DAN YE **

**THIS STORY IS MINE BUT KYUSUNG IS BELONG TO EACH OTHER **

**HAPPY KYUSUNG DAY ENJOY READING **

12-04-2014

Sudah 5 hari lebih sejak pertemuan terakhir kyuhyun dengan yesung. Dan Yesung sama sekali tidak mengabarinya 5hari ini membuat mood Kyuhyun sedikit berantakan. Dia mencoba bertanya pada wook dan Donghae dua orang dongsaeng kesayangan Yesung tentang kabar kekasihnya itu tapi nihil.

"wookie-a apa kau benar benar tidak tahu kabar yesung hyung? Apa dia tidak mengabarimu?" tanya kyuhyun bertubi tubi pada wookie yang sedang melahap makanannya.

" aniyo, coba saja datang ke apartemennya ? dan liat sendiri kan namjachingunya kenapa harus tanya aku." Ryeowook memjawabnya dengan amat sangat jutek karena ia merasa kyuhyun tengah mengganggu kenikmatannya melahap bibimbab buatannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun kini menuju eunhae couple yang sedang melakukan kegiatan anehnya didepan tv. Ya, bagaimana tidak aneh karena saat ini donghae sedang menatapi jari kaki hyuk yang menurutnya sangat indah (padahal banyak bulunya – inget sukira kemaren).

" ya ikan hyung, apakah yesungie hyung menghubungimu akhir2 ini."

"hmmm~" donghae dengan muka polos seperti anak usia 5 tahunnya itu berfikir.

"sepertinya jawabannya tidak kyu, kenapa kau harus bertanya pada hae memangnya ada apa dengan kau dan sungie hyung?" euhyuk menyerobot berbicara karena malas melihat donghae yang terlalu lama berfikir.

Ya, jangan sok imut memanggilnya sungie~ .. ah dia tidak memberiku kabar 5 hari ini dan aku yakin Yesung hyung akan cerita pada ikan amis kekasihmu ini karena ryeowook bilang yesung tidak menghubunginya."

" ya, kenapa harus donghae? Aku juga kesayangan yesung hyung."

" ya monyet diam kau." Kyuhyun sudah mulai malas berbicara dengan eunhyuk.

" jadi kau benar benar tidak tahu hae hyung? Ya sudah aku ke kamar dulu." Kyuhyun yang sudah hopeless akhirnya menuju kekamarnya tapi baru saja iya berjalan 3 langkah suara donghae menghentikannya.

" mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan anniversary kalian berdua." Kata donghae masih dengan mong facenya~

Kyuhyun langsung tersadar akan sesuatu dan muncullah smirk dari bibir pink tebal miliknya.

" terima kasih ikan amis .. …hyung."

" KYU SEPERTINYA YESUNG-HYUNG ADA DI MYEONDONG BERSAMA JONGJIN." Eunhyuk berteriak saat melihat TL twitternya terdapat jongjin mem-post tweet.

"ah whystyle kan,hae?" tanya eunhyuk kepada donghae kekasihnya yang hanya di balas dengan mong facenya dan kembali melakukan kegiatannya sebelummya melihat betapa indahnya jari kaki eunhyuk.

**Di Tempat Lain~**

"hyung tumben sekali weekend ini tidak post tweet? Selca juga tidak."

"sedang tidak mood jin~a."

"ah~ begitu."

Sebuah pesan masuk di iphone jongjin.

_From : Kyuhyun_

_Jongjin hyung kau sedang bersama yesung hyung kan? Bisa bantu aku. _

'Ada apa tiba – tiba Kyuhyun meminta bantuan dari ku' batin jongjin. Jongjin melihat kakaknya yang sedang sibuk dengan candy crush (kekasih yesung)nya.

_To : Kyuhyun_

_Bantu apa kyu? Apa kalian bertengkar lagi? Dasar ababil._

Tak lama kyuhyun langsung membalas.

_From : Kyuhyun_

_Aniyo hyung, ini tentang anniversary kami. Bantu yah hyung~ jebal~_

'Anniversary? Apa jangan-jangan karena ini hyungnya badmood daritadi' batin jongjin lagi

"Hyung anniversary mu dan kyuhyun itu minggu ini?" tanya jongjin ragu.

"hemm.. besok jin~a" masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pacarnya (candy crush).

" apa kau badmood karena itu? Atau kau tengah merencanakan sesuatu ?" tanya jongjin lagi.

Karena pertanyaan itu akhirnya Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak berfikir lalu tersenyum kepada adik kesayangannya.

"hmmm~ kita liat saja nanti." Yesung seketika berdiri dan pergi dari kedai tteoppoki dimana ia berada sekarang.

_To : Kyuhyun_

_Baiklah.. temui aku nanti malam._

Jongjin membalas singkat pesan Kyuhyun dan mulai mengikuti kakaknya yang berjalan keluar kedai.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 23.25

Yesung berada disini disebuah balkon di gedung yang tinggi (entah seberapa tinggi) dengan pemandangan kota seoul yang sangat indah. Dia diculik oleh jongjin dan 2 species ikan ~ ok yang satu ikan teri dan satu lagi ikan amis. Dengan pemaksaan yang sangat amat tak wajar mereka membawa yesung kesini, padahal rencana awalnya yesung ingin menyuruh mereka untuk membawa kyuhyun ke apartemennya dab yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Dan disinilah yesung sekarang sendirian setelah mencoba untuk lari dari tiga penculik yang mengurungnya disini (terlihat tragis yah).

" Baby~" tiba tiba pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok yang sangat tampan dengan balutan jas biru muda dan kemeja pink didalamnya chic namun tetap tampan.

" aku sudah menyangka ini semua ulahmu~" yesung segera menampilkan wajah musamnya.

" oh ayolah baby~ aku sudah setampan ini masa aku dapat sambutan wajah murammu itu. Smile please my dorky angel." Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di hadapan yesung kini menaruh tangannya di pipi yesung.

"ya evil, kau merusak segalanya … kau ini hah, kenapa tangan mu dingin sekali seperti ini?" yesung yang sebenernya ingin marah kepada yesung langsung mengurungkan niatnya karena merasakan dinginnya tangan kyu di pipinya dan juga muka kyu yang agak pucat.

"ahaha kau memang benar benar malaikatku ^^ saranghae hyung." Yesung langsung memeluk kyuhyun bermaksud memberi kehangatan.

" apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan hah?kau pucat seperti vampire aku takut kau tahu."

" aku hanya terlalu bahagia untuk bertemu denganmu hingga aku berlari sampai sini. Jadi aku pucat dan dingin."

"kau lari dengan perut gendutmu yang seperti ibu hamil itu, oh ayolah aku tidak percaya."

" Kim Jong Woon kau yang akan aku hamili sebentar lagi."

" aku namja kau ingat~"

" ingat manis ^^ Kim Jong Woon namjachingu ah ani 에인~ yak au ein ku ."

" kau tau aku tak akan pernah lupa akan hari – hari terindah yang pernah kita lalui jadi mana mungkin aku lupa akan anniversary kita." Kyuhyun menatap wajah yesung serius.

" hem~ aku tidak marah kok kyu aku tau kau tak akan melupakan aku karena hanya aku yang kau ingin kan hehe." Ok yesung mulai narsis membuat kyuhyun tersenyum dalam balutan wajah yang serius.

" this is for you, all of memories of us." Kyuhyun memberikan gelang dari batu2an berwarna merah mengkilat dan terdapat sebuah kunci ditengahnya.

"yes~ come on." Kyuhyun membawa yesung masuk ke dalam ruangan dan kini kyuhyun berjalan mengambil sebuah box berwarna biru shappire mengkilat.

" just open it, pakai kunci itu~"

Yesung membuka box dan suara tawa kyuhyun dan yesung terdengar saat box itu terbuka. Terlihat juga banyak barang – barang milik mereka bersama.

" suara tawa kita saat kita bermain bersama di pulau jeju. Still remember?"

"yap."

Ada 2 kalung berbentuk earphone yang sengaja yesung beli untuk kyuhyun saat kyu keluar dari rumah sakit setelah kecelakaan kelam itu.

" ini adalah titik dimana kau menyadari seberapa kau membutuhkanku."

Ada 2 gelang dengan gantungan kura kura berwarna silver.

" ini kita ini aku dan kau dua kura kura yang meski kita terkadang lambat memahami peraaan satu sama lain tapi kita dapat mengerti satu sama lain."

Ada sebuah photobook berbentuk apel berisi poto poto mereka bersama dan juga replica apel yang sudah tergigit sedikit yang mereka beli saat mereka berada di took souvenir sebuah taman bermain.

" ini adalah symbol cinta kita.. kau ingat berbagi apel bersamamu .. symbol kita untuk saling berbagi dalam senang atau susah."

Dan… yesung melihat sebuah kotak kecil kotak serupa kulit kerang.

" ini.." kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan berkata "buka saja".

Yesung mulai membukanya dan terdapat dua buah cincin berwarna hitam yang bertuliskan 예규 di masing – masing cincinnya.

" hihihi cheesy kyu." Yesung lalu mengambil satu cincin itu dan meminta kyu memasangkan di jari manisnya.

"but you like it, didn't you?" kyuhyun juga meminta yesung memasangkan cincin itu di jari manisnya.

"yes I did"

" ah satu lagi… " kyuhyun membuka selimut tempat tidur yang mereka duduki sekarang dan terlihat sebuah bantal life size dengan photo kyu life size yang sedang merentangkan tangannya seolah meminta untuk dipeluk.

" jangan sedih saat aku jauh dari pelukmu dan peluklah ini.. jangan lagi berselca manyun menunjukan kesedihanmu dengan mata yang kurang tidur seperti beberapa minggu lalu aku tidak mau malaikatku sedih."

" ini juga semua karena post weibomu kura kura dan kuda.. hah."

" hahahahaha jadi kau cemburu."

" tidak maaf saja.."

" ah already 00.00.. happy anniversary Kim Jong Woon please stand by me forever. Jangan pernah lelah untuk bersama ku karena jika kamu lelah aku tak tahu harus bersandar pada siapa lagi. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Kyuhyun mencium kening yesung dengan penuh kasih sayang cukup lama mereka ada dalam posisi itu saling merenungi segala perjalanan yang mereka lewati yang membuat mereka kuat hingga sekarang.

" Happy anniversary Cho Kyuhyun. Terima kasih selalu berada disisiku dan menerima semua kekuranganku. Terima kasih selalu member yang terbaik untukku dan untuk cinta kita. Tetap setia padaku yah playboy."

Belum sempat kyuhyun membalas yesung langsung mencium bibir kyuhyun hanya ciuman biasa namun nampaknya kyuhyuntak puas akan ciuman sederhana itu dan mulai merapatkan jarak mereka dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Saling berbagi kehangatan memalui sebuah ciuman yang berasal dari perasaan cinta.

Yesung mulai kehabisan kyuhyun mengerti itu dan menyudahi ciuman itu, mereka satu sama lain saling berpandangan.

" kyu kau menyebalkan."

" kenapa begitu baby?" baby? Yesung mulai berfikir sepertinya kyu mulai menggodanya ini bukan pertanda baik.

" aku sudah menyiapkan surprise untukmu lalu kau malah menculikmu~" yesung mempout bibirnya

"candle light dinner di apartemenmu? Kita bisa melakukannya besok.."

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"pura pura marah mencoba membuatku cemburu dengan semua photo berpelukan itu kau fikir aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya malas saja menanggapinya."

"lalu semua yang sudah aku siapkan semua sia sia ?"

"aniyo tidak aka nada yang sia sia.. candle light dinner yang kau siapkan aku membiarkan haehyuk menikmatinya sekalian beramal.. dan untuk membuatku cemburu apa kau sangat ingin aku cemburu padamu?"

"heh? Maksudmu?" yesung mulai gugup karena tangan kyuhyun mulai membuka kemeja satu persatu.

" kau tahu kana pa yang terjadi ketika aku marah dan cemburu.. kau tentu ingat apa yang terjadi saat kau bilang ada dirumah orang tuamu tapi aku malah melihatmu meng-update photo bersama Yunho."

Ah iya yesung sangat ingat setelah hal itu kyuhyun marah besar dan langsung menariknya ke dorm dan esoknya ia tak bisa jalan sama sekali karena semalaman kyuhyun menghukumnya.

" apa kau mau hal itu terjadi baby hyungie?" yesung menelah susah ludahnya.

" ah jangan menyesal yah baby~" dan kini dada putih yesung yang sudah terekpos langsung saja di lahap oleh kyuhyun meninggalkan banyak kissmark disana tak lupa leher yesung pun menjadi sasaran. Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak.

"Baby? Apakah kau tau apa itu yeyeconda?"

" huh, aniyo~ apa itu? "

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, "banyak fansmu bilang yeyeconda itu menarik."

" apa itu lebih menarik dari kyukyu's nippies?"

" menurutku yeye's hole jauh lebih menarik."

" Ya~"

Kyuhyun lalu mulai kembali menciumi yesung mulai dari bibir, leher, telinga, dada dan juga nipplesnya.

Kyuhyun beranjak kebawah untuk menyapa what yesung fans called "yeyeconda" memijatnya dengan lembut sehingga menimbulkan friksi yang membuat yesung mengeluarkan desahan desahan cukup keras karena kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Dan sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka berdua.

Di tempat lain..

" hae ada apa kau membawaku apartemen yesung hyung. Kenapa gelap kemana kyuhyun dan yesung hyung apa mereka tidak jadi merayakan annivnya?"

" stttt, ikuti aku saya, mereka tidak disini, mereka berada di hotel tempat kita mengurung yesung hyung tadi."

" lalu untuk apa kita disini?"

" itu.." Donghae menyalakan lampu kamar yesung dan menunjuk kearah balkon yang sudah tersaji meja ala candle light dinner (gitulah).

"whoa~ ini kyuhyun bilang kita yang lebih tepat untuk menikmati ini."

" red wine?"

"hem tidak itu hanya colla karena aku tau kau tidak bisa meminumnya."

" bukan tidak bisa aku hanya tidak mau, aku sudah berjanji kau ingat."

" iya aku tau~ ah ini untukmu"

" apa ini ? gelang? D&E? "

" kenapa tidak suka?"

" aku kira sudah tidak ada lagi D&E karena DH&Dara."

" dia masalalu kau tau~ayolah jangan marah lagi hyukie."

" aku tidak marah, karena aku tahu sebanyak apapun perempuan yang ada didekatmu, kau tetap tak akan bisa menjauh dariku."

"yes cause you're my drug that addict me with you're love."

Donghae menghampiri eunhyuk mengajaknya berdiri lalu langsung mencium bibir eunhyuk dengan penuh cinta. Baru saja mereka ingin memperdalam ciuman mereka handphone donghae berbunyi membuat mereka menyudahi ciuman mereka sementara.

" hae~ya jangan mengotori kamar ku jika kau dan hyukie ingin bercinta, tidurlah diruang tamu.. ah kyu~"

" hyung kau sedang apa kenapa suara mu seperti orang mendesah kesakitan?" donghae khawatir mendengar suara hyungnya sementara hyuk hanya tertawa.

" ikan amis hyung, dengar jangan lupa kunci pintu apartemen karena biasanya mamah dan papah yesung hyung datang dan main masuk kalau tidak di kunci."

" kenapa harus kamar tamu?" kata donghae (sok) polos

"kami juga biasa melakukannya diruang tamu karena biasanya orang tua yesung menginap dan tidur di kamar yesung."

"ah kyu.. ahhhh ."

" ya sudah yah hae hyung bye.." kyuhyun memutus sambungan telepon dengan tidak sopan.

Donghae masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dan tanpa piker panjang langsung membawa hyuk ke dalam apartemen dan mengajaknya ke kamar tamu.

" ya apa yang mau kau lakukan."

" yesung hyung menyuruh kita melakukannya di kamar tamu kan? Ya sudah ayo lakukan." Eunhyuk hanya dapat pasrah dengan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Pagi yang cerah menyapa dua manusia yang saling berpelukan dibalik selimut. Mereka tampak kelelahan karena apa yang mereka perbuat semalam. Yang lebih kecil bangun lebih awal membiaskan matanya agar terbiasa dengan matahari pagi yang menyapa.

Yesung namja kecil itu sekarang berada di dalam rengkuhan kyuhyun kekasih yang sangat ia cintai. Bersyukur karena ia dapat saling berbagi cinta dengan seseorang seperti kyuhyun yang sempurna dimatanya.

" kyu~ kyunie~baby"

"hmmm" kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"kyu~ saranghae." Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka matanya dengan susah payah.

"hmm nado saranghae baby hyungie~ chu" kyuhyun memcium kening yesung dan memejamkan matanya kembali.

" kyu aku belum memberikanmu hadiah kan?"

" tidak perlu baby."

"kenapa?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya kembali dan menatap yesung." Kau adalah hadiah terindah yang ku miliki jadi aku tak butuh lagi hadiah."

" tapi aku sudah membelinya susah susah."

" memangnya apa ?"

"sebentar aku ambil tas dulu." Yesung bangun dan berjalan tanpa mengenakan busana sehelai pun menuju meja rias yang ada disana dan kembali memposisikan dirinya di balik selimut setelah mengambil hadiahnya.

" ini kau sungguh sangat amat membutuhkan ini sekarang."

"apa ini?"

"buka saja."

Kyuhyun mulai membuka bungkusnya dan melihat isi kado yang yesung berikan betapa terkejutnya dia karena yesung memberikannya sebuah..

"Bra"

"ini bra khusus untuk namja, kau tau banyak photo mu menonjolkan dadamu membuatmu terlihat seperti uke karena mobs mu kemana mana aku tidak suka."

" cause I'm forever your seme right?"

" narsis.. terlalu percaya diri."

"tapi kau mengakuinya semalam dengan semua desahan itu.. kamu menyukainya kan." Yesung kalah telak iya menyadari betapa desahan nya semalam menandakan iya menikmati TOP!Kyu

"ih sudah yang penting kau harus menggunakannya."

" andweee.. "

"kyuuuuu ~"

" aku hanya akan mencoba memperhatikan pakaianku mulai sekarang. Terima kasih baby sudah sangat memperhatikanku."

Yesung tak ingin menyerah dari kyu, ia pun berusaha menunjukan puppy eyes terbaiknya " bisa tidak sekali saja kau menggunakannya. Aku ingin melihatnya.."

" huh? Andwe.."

" kyuuu~" yesung mempout bibirnya

" baiklah baiklah tapi hanya di hadapanmu."

"hahahaha yey kyuuuuuu saranghae."

"hemm nado saranghae."

Mereka saling berpelukan masih dibawah selimut saling memberi kehangatan..

Memberikan cinta satu sama lain membuat mereka kuat sampai sekarang.

Just with the little care from each other they know how much both of them love each other

**HAPPY KYUSUNG/YEKYU DAY**

**1304 FOREVER**

**FIN-**

**BOW - MAAF YAH KALAU JELEK AKHIRNYA INI ADALAH FF TERABSURD YANG PERNAH KU BUAT (biasanya juga absurd semua) **

**sekali lagi HAPPY KYUSUNG DAY AND HAPPY 1ST ANNIVERSARY FOR MY FFN KJWZZ**

**HIHI DELLS PAMIT SAMPE JUMPA *PAI PAI***


End file.
